


Icarus And His Beast

by ThrowingCloud



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrowingCloud/pseuds/ThrowingCloud





	1. Chapter 1

There is a story, forgotten by time and the people that remember. This story is of a Prince.

He was a spoilt Prince who looked down his nose at people who were poor or were of commonwealth. He had thrown a party, for he was in search of a wife. Many of the most beautiful women in France had attended but the Prince was not impressed. When he came to each one he had thought that they were mediocre at best.

Music rang out clearly from a harpsichord in the corner played by a pink haired man. Standing in front of him is a dark haired man who is singing, hitting every note alongside the harpsichord. Occasionally they would glance at each other and smile, whenever the Prince saw this all he would feel was jealously. He knew that they were in love and he accepted this but he was too scared to admit that he wasn't interested in women. So instead he threw massive balls to find a woman that hopefully he would love.

He walked through the crowd of dancing women, he would dance with one and move onto the other, trying desperately to find a connection with one but ultimately failing. 

The light tapping of raindrops had now escalated into a slash of sound and water against the glass door that covered the back wall of the room. With a loud clap of thunder and a flash of light, a chilling knock rang out.  
The door was then thrown open with a gust of cold air filling the room, this put out all the candles that had been illuminating the room. The Prince pushed through the crowd of shuffling people to the front. He saw that a crippled women wearing grey clothes that barely covered her body, she was hunched over and limping slightly. The women limped towards him, she begged him for shelter from the storm. In exchange she handed him a simple rose. 

The Prince stared down in awe for a moment before remembering who he was. Then he laughed as he did he turned back to the crowd gathered behind they began to laugh along with him. He took the rose from her, he looked at it with a face of disgust but yet a small bit of pity. The Prince dropped the flower and turned back to the crowd.

As he did the woman now standing straight threw back her rags to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She glowed with a golden light that illuminated the room. The Prince turned at the sudden change of light. 

"I see no love within you, Young Prince. I shall teach you the true meaning of it. This rose that you have discarded will become your time. If you will not find love before all the petals have fallen you shall remain a monster like the one you are now"

As she spoke the Prince was transformed. With black fur growing from his skin and teeth growing from his mouth into long tusks. His clothes strained and ripped as he grew taller and more hunched. 

People screamed and ran outside. The pink haired man and the dark haired man were holding tightly onto each other as they too transformed. The pink haired man started curl down and suddenly he was a harpsichord. The dark haired man was now a wardrobe. Every person who lived within the castle was transformed into an object. 

The Prince, now transformed, confined himself to his room in the west wing. Within this room he contained the rose in a glass case. And a painting of a man with short black hair and ice coloured eyes. A reminder of a memory long ago. 

This is the story of a Beast and his Icarus or quite possibly it could be the other way around.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirk walked up the dust covered track. He hummed quietly to himself as he walked towards the small village that was built in a small valley making it look quite quaint. Rolling green hills covered the land, with the occasional tree scattered like raindrops. Dirk carried a small satchel containing a leatherbound book. He looked up at the sun, calculating the time. He smiled. 

"Right on time" He thought, quite proud of himself. 

The village had been quiet and empty until Dirk walked onto the stone cobbled street where suddenly many people opened shutters that covered many windows on the walls that surrounded the road. People walked past greeting each other with smiles and "bonjour" 

Dirk kept humming as he bounced happily to the bakery. He smiled kindly at the baker when he took the freshly cooked bread off his tray. Dirk has never noticed but people thought that he was quite odd. He was a young man who was not married and it also seemed like he had no interest in women.

°¬°

Meanwhile on a grass covered hill that bordered the village a light brown haired woman was sitting on the hill looking through a spyglass that was pointed at the village with a dark skinned man standing next to her looking up boredly at the sky. He was holding a musket and a duck that was hanging off a hook. 

'Look at that Ken, isn't he's beautiful? ' Bart exclaimed excitedly pulling back from looking through the spyglass to look at Ken 'One day I shall marry him'

"Right, of course you will Bart" Ken sighed without looking down from the clouds "You are the most sought after suitor in all of France"

Bart grinned and nodded, she jumped to her feet, she started down the hill towards the village. Ken looked down to see that she had walked off.

"Hey!" he called "Where are you going?"

"I shall propose to Dirk Gently, even if its the last thing I do" Bart shouted excitedly

Ken sighed sadly and followed Bart down the hill. 

°¬°

Dirk stepped into the white room, it was covered in shelves, each one with a book resting on it. A man was standing on a short ladder and was placing books onto a shelf when he noticed that Dirk had walked in. 

"Hello, Dirk" The Man smiled kindly

"Bonjour, Monsieur Spring, I would like to return this book" Dirk said as he pulled the book out of the satchel he was holding.

"Already?" Monsieur Spring laughed "You took it out yesterday!"

"Indeed" Dirk smiled "But it was quite excellent and I simply couldn't put it down"

"Where did it take you this time Dirk?"

"The small streets in Paris, bordered by miles of city and people" Dirk grinned as he wandered over to a shelf. 

He picked up a book and turned it over in his hand. 

"Have you not already read that three times?" Monsieur Spring questioned

"Oh, yes." Dirk nodded "But I simply love it!" 

"Alright" Monsieur Spring laughed "Oh yes, Dirk if you see Lydia, will you tell her that I was looking for her"

"I shall" Dirk replied.

Dirk waved at Monsieur Spring and he skipped out the door with the book tucked under his arm. 

Dirk had a feeling that this was going to be a very good day.


End file.
